


За свои пьяные выходки тоже надо нести ответственность!

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Lust, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: С пьяной Цукуё вообще лучше было во всём соглашаться.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112351
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	За свои пьяные выходки тоже надо нести ответственность!

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается Anelien, в благодарность за её прекрасные арты

— А ну-ка иди сюда! — Цукуё ухватила Гинтоки за руку и сильно дёрнула.

Пришлось подчиниться и сесть рядом — менее позорная альтернатива жалкому падению. В руках у Гинтоки тут же оказалась пиала саке, а над ухом прозвучал чёткий и грозный приказ:

— Пей!

Выпить тоже пришлось. Возможную альтернативу добровольному возлиянию Гинтоки не знал и узнать немного боялся. С пьяной Цукуё вообще лучше было во всём соглашаться — в пределах разумного, конечно.

Сама Цукуё эти пределы уже покинула и стремительно от них удалялась с каждым новым глотком.

— Ты бы, может, не налегала так? — аккуратно попытался отобрать у неё бутылку Гинтоки.

Проще было выманить рыбу у голодного разъярённого медведя.

— Понял, понял… — успокаивающе отстранился от вскинувшейся Цукуё Гинтоки и с горя тоже выпил.

А что оставалось? На трезвую голову выносить пьяную Цукуё было ещё сложнее. Неспроста Хинова бросила на амбразуру постороннего, с мягкой, но непреклонной настойчивостью заставила Гинтоки присоединиться к расслабляющейся Цукуё и дверь за ним прикрыла весьма плотно и однозначно, чтобы не сомневаться — никакой помощи он не дождётся.

— Да ладно, не бойся, — Цукуё расплылась в пьяной покровительственной улыбке, а потом кокетливо повела плечами.

Этот звоночек Гинтоки уже умел правильно интерпретировать. Опьянение из стадии «агрессивная решительность» переходило в стадию «роковая обольстительность».

Подтверждая его подозрения, Цукуё придвинулась ближе и игриво ткнула его пальцем под рёбра, так что у Гинтоки едва печень через горло не вылезла.

— А что это ты на меня так смотришь, м? — игриво поинтересовалась Цукуё.  
— Ничего я не смотрю! Держи себя в руках!

Гинтоки попытался незаметно отползти в сторонку, но Цукуё твёрдо намеревалась получить ответы на все свои вопросы, так что потянулась следом.

— Кажется, я тебе нравлюсь, да? — продолжила она свой неумолимый флирт, наседая на Гинтоки.  
— Вот сейчас не особенно, — пробормотал Гинтоки и спешно влил в себя ещё саке.

Он ничем не заслужил такого испытания! Он настолько не нагрешил!..  
…ладно, если смотреть на вещи широко, то может быть, нагрешил он в жизни достаточно, но тем не менее!

Саке в бутылке оставалось совсем немного, и Гинтоки поспешил выхлестать его прямо из горла — пока этого не сделала Цукуё. Благородная, между прочим, причина! В голову мягко стукнула мутная тяжесть, комната крутанулась каруселью.

— Признайся, что хочешь меня! — лицо Цукуё оказалось как-то неожиданно рядом. — Хочешь же, а? А?!

Гинтоки мог разглядеть каждую её ресничку, прилипшую поперёк лба прядь волос, словно продолжающую старый шрам, лихорадочно румяные щёки, шальной блеск широко раскрытых глаз… Он чувствовал исходящий от Цукуё жар, а там, где она касалась пальцем его груди, словно разворачивался огненный осьминог, раскидывал свои щупальца, опутывал ими Гинтоки…

И он сорвался.

— Да конечно, чёрт возьми, хочу! — рявкнул Гинтоки. — Ты себя видела?! У тебя сиськи, ноги, лицо это… Тебе даже шрамы твои идут! Любой мужик ответит на этот вопрос «да»! Тебя даже монах захочет! А у бедного Гин-сана совсем нет силы воли!..

Он не знал, в какой момент схватил Цукуё за плечи, не заметил, как подался вперёд, оказался слишком близко к её лицу, к широко распахнутым и затуманенным алкоголем глазам, к удивлённо приоткрытым губам. Где-то далеко-далеко мелькнула мысль, что ему не стоит этого делать, и тут же сгинула в охватившем сознание жарком мареве, а в следующую секунду Гинтоки уже не сдерживался.

Возможно, если бы Цукуё оттолкнула его, швырнула свои кунаи, залепила пощёчину, да хотя бы просто дрогнула, напряглась в его руках — Гинтоки ещё смог бы одуматься и отступить. Но стоило ему прильнуть к её губам, как она подалась навстречу и принялась целовать его в ответ. И всё, что занимало теперь его мысли — это податливость и мягкость её губ, едва различимый сладкий алкогольный привкус, которым они обменивались друг с другом с таким пылом, словно это было вопросом жизни и смерти.

Странно, он же не так много выпил — или дело было не только в алкоголе? Руки Гинтоки скользнули с её плеч на спину, затем на талию, он прижимал Цукуё к себе, а она льнула к нему, и от этого умопомрачительного ощущения начисто срывало крышу.

Цукуё резко отстранилась от него, хватая ртом воздух, словно не могла отдышаться. Она разрумянилась ещё сильнее, причёска отчего-то растрепалась, кимоно чуть сплозло, распахнулось шире обычного, открывая взгляду больше молочно-белой кожи… В эту секунду Цукуё выглядела настолько великолепно, что это казалось нереальным.

— Что ты со мной делаешь?.. — пробормотал Гинтоки; собственный голос оказался неожиданно хриплым.

С чертовски самодовольной ухмылкой Цукуё набросилась на него снова. Она целовала Гинтоки в шею, а руки шарили по его телу, пытаясь справиться с одеждой, добраться до горячей кожи, сквозь которую грозилось выскочить грохочущее сердце. Раздался треск ткани — Гинтоки даже не обратил на это внимание. Сам он в это время сунул ладони в вырез чёрного кимоно, ощутил восхитительную мягкость и тяжесть груди, почувствовал, как напряглись и затвердели соски… И остался жив, не заполучил дюжину кунаев в голову, Цукуё не смутилась, не разозлилась, только прихватила зубами кожу у самой ключицы и мурлыкнула что-то невнятно-одобрительное.

— Перестань, пожалуйста, прекрати, что ты делаешь, женщина… — почти беззвучно бормотал Гинтоки, пока его ладони скользили по телу Цукуё, сжимали, ласкали, гладили и тискали.

Цукуё снова нашла его губы своими и заставила заткнуться самым убедительным образом.

Сознание покачивалось на волнах опьянения и возбуждения, Гинтоки не помнил, в какой момент они оказались на полу, почему одежды оставалось всё меньше. Всё получалось как будто бы само собой, так естественно и правильно, словно иначе и быть не могло; потому что это была Цукуё — только с ней так хотелось, и складывалось, и удавалось.

Остатками растворяющегося сознания Гинтоки в последний момент успел сообразить, что надо бы как-то аккуратнее, осторожнее, постарался сдерживаться, но Цукуё встретила его уже готовая, такая горячая, податливая, что вся его стойкость оплавилась и сгорела в этом яростном жаре. А может, он зря так беспокоился, всё-таки Цукуё совсем не была слабой, хрупкой и беспомощной. Гинтоки едва успел притормозить, остановиться, закусив губу, как Цукуё уже обхватила его ногами, впилась в плечи ногтями так, что наверняка разодрала кожу, и качнулась навстречу — и он пропал. Отпустил тормоза, забыл все ограничения и растворился в этом горячем пульсирующем тумане из чувств и ощущений.

Если бы он сразу после этого умер, то не пожалел бы. Стоило того.

Но наутро его ждало только лёгкое похмелье и раскалывающаяся голова. Ещё кожа на плечах саднила — остались-таки царапины, — губы опухли, да на шее расцвели щедрые следы страстных поцелуев.

— Мы… вчера… — начал Гинтоки, пробуя языком изнутри нижнюю губу.  
— Напились, — сухо закончила Цукуё.

Она сидела к нему спиной уже одетая, вся такая очень собранная и напряжённая, и Гинтоки как-то сразу всё понял. Ему не понравилось, но он понял.

— Точно, — подтвердил он. — Крепко напились. Вообще ничего не помню.

Цукуё обернулась через плечо, и во взгляде её промелькнула благодарность.

— Ты можешь не спешить, тебя тут никто не побеспокоит, — сказала она. — Отдыхай, сколько потребуется.  
— Ага, — немного невпопад кивнул Гинтоки, глядя на её опухшие и слишком красные от поцелуев губы.

Он не так уж и соврал, запомнилось в самом деле не так и много. Точнее, в памяти остались сплошь эмоции и ощущения. Он помнил, _что_ произошло и как это было прекрасно, но детали начисто вытеснились из памяти чёртовым алкоголем.

Может, это и к лучшему, прикинул он, обессиленно растягиваясь на полу. Запомнил бы он всё в мельчайших деталях — было бы, по чему скучать и о чём страдать. А так останется в памяти безумная пьяная выходка, калейдоскоп смазанных впечатлений, и ещё неизвестно, что там было правдой, а что примерещилось. Может, так будет проще, раз уж другого шанса не будет.

Другой шанс подвернулся пару недель спустя.

Цукуё сама заявилась в Ёрозую; по форме свёртка в её руках однозначно угадывалась бутылка.

Шинпачи резко вспомнил, что обещал помочь сестре, а Кагуре потребовалось срочно поймать супер-редкого жука; Гинтоки заподозрил бы их в порядочности и тактичности, но был более чем уверен, что мелкие заразы опасаются попасться под руку агрессивной пьяной Цукуё и оставляют его разбираться с этой проблемой. Он бы и сам, возможно, попробовал сбежать, да повода не нашлось.

— Я пришла поблагодарить тебя от имени Ёшивары, — формально сообщила Цукуё, — за помощь с теми хулиганами на прошлой неделе. Ты так помог Хьякка…  
— Да не стоит благодарности, — изо всех сил сыграл благородство Гинтоки. — Я просто мимо шёл, а они выскочили, вот я от неожиданности…  
— И тем не менее, — Цукуё оставалась торжественной и серьёзной, — мы все и я лично тебе очень благодарны. Поэтому прими, пожалуйста, этот небольшой подарок.

Она вручила Гинтоки бутылку, помолчала пару секунд и подсказала:

— Как гостеприимный хозяин, ты можешь предложить мне выпить её вместе.  
— А может, обойдёмся без алкоголя? — немного нервно переспросил Гинтоки.  
— Не обойдёмся.

Что-то в голосе Цукуё заставило его почти бегом броситься за посудой.

Они успели выпить полбутылки, а потом Цукуё решительно оседлала его бёдра. Гинтоки не совсем понял, как это вышло, но уж точно не стал отказываться.

В третий раз уже он пришёл в Ёшивару с гостинцем. Цукуё лишних вопросов не задавала.

Кто-то из них наливал саке и в четвёртый раз, и в пятый, и ещё…

…Цукуё привычным жестом потянулась за бутылкой, но Гинтоки поймал её за запястье.

— Погоди-ка, — попросил он. — А мы можем сегодня не пить?  
— Вообще, можем… — Цукуё выглядела озадаченной и как будто слегка расстроенной.

Всё складывалось так удачно и уже традиционно: они снова остались наедине, с бутылкой саке, и даже футон был благоразумно расстелен заранее…

— Я так больше не могу, — признался Гинтоки, глядя ей в глаза. — Это неправильно!

Теперь Цукуё ощутимо занервничала. Она облизнула губы, и от вида её мелькнувшего розового язычка Гинтоки ещё сильнее утвердился в своих намерениях.

— Но я думала, ты хочешь… — Цукуё отвела взгляд.  
— Хочу! — с жаром подтвердил Гинтоки. — Очень хочу! Но без алкоголя.  
— Без алкоголя… — Цукуё на мгновение запнулась, — я не уверена…  
— Я хочу наконец-то запомнить тебя голой! — взвыл Гинтоки. — Я столько раз видел, но в памяти пустота! Наутро остаётся только головная боль! Это просто нечестно! Я заслужил того, чтобы этот образ остался в моём сердце и холодными одинокими вечерами я мог согреть себя воспоминаниями!..

К концу его тирады Цукуё покраснела так густо и кулаки сжала так крепко, что Гинтоки исполнился уверенности: сейчас-то ему кунай в голову и прилетит. И вряд ли один. Но к его удивлению, Цукуё шумно выдохнула, бросила на него короткий колючий взгляд и заявила:

— Если мы не будем пьяными, то тебе придётся взять на себя ответственность.

Гинтоки хотел было возразить, что она за свои пьяные выходки ответственность нести что-то не торопилась, но в последний момент прикусил язык.

Потому что — с некоторым удивлением для самого себя — осознал: он совершенно не против.


End file.
